


Restless Nights

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, I know they're actually related in the book, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Me posting a f/m fic is super rare, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Cuddling, Telepathy, The world is ending, Underage Kissing, but did the movie really specify that?, everyone run for the hills, i guess?, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: On the lonely nights when Dan can't sleep, Abra keeps him company.
Relationships: Abra Stone/Dan "Danny" Torrance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't super explicit by any means, but I tagged it as Mature just in case.

_**Can't sleep again, Uncle Dan.** _

It wasn't uncommon for Abra to call out to Dan in the middle of the night and it didn't bother him in the slightest. Most of the time, Dan was wide awake and having a hard time getting a few winks himself. In a strange way, it felt nice having another person to share his restless nights with, but he was never the one to initiate contact first. Dan either perished in silence by himself or waited for Abra's consciousness to reach out to him. This was one of the many nights Abra contacted him.

_Was it the nightmares?_

After everything that went down with the True Knot and Overlook Hotel, Abra had been plagued by nightmares, and understandably so. Dan has had that same affliction since he was a boy, much younger than Abra is now.

_**I saw the lady in my bathroom.** _

_Did you do what I showed you?_

_**Yes.** _

_Then she can't hurt you. None of them can, so long as you lock them away deep inside you._

_**I know.** _

There was silence for a few beats and Dan wondered if Abra would say anything more. Now that he'd gotten used to using the Shine more regularly, Dan was getting better at picking up on how Abra was feeling and he could sense that there was more the young girl wanted to say.

_Is that all that was bothering you?_

Dan can already hear what Abra's about to say and he dreads it.

_**I miss you, Uncle Dan.** _

He dreads the way it makes him feel; the way it dries out his mouth and makes his palms clammy. He wonders if Abra picks up on how he feels when she says things like that and figures, yeah. She's probably aware. A girl as gifted and powerful as her, she's most likely three steps ahead of Dan and reading his thoughts before Dan can even fathom them himself. Abra never acknowledges it, though; pretends not to notice.

_I miss you too, kiddo._

_**I wish we lived closer to each other. I could just come over there whenever I want.** _

_We don't need to be physically in the same room to be together. You can always pretend you're here with me._

_**Can I cuddle with you?** _

Dan licks his lips, feels his pulse quicken. He can see Abra appearing before him, standing at the edge of his bed as a projection. He stares at her, taking in the sight of her slightly rumpled hair and pajamas. He isn't sure if the dark circles under Abra's eyes are from lack of sleep or the trick of the lighting, or lack thereof. Either way, Dan sits up slightly and throws his covers aside far enough to invite the young girl into his bed.

_If you want._

It's a bad idea. Dan _knows_ it's a bad idea, but before he can stop it from happening, Abra approaches the side of his bed and crawls under the covers. Dan settles back down against the mattress as Abra presses in tightly to his side.

_Are you cold, sweetheart?_

The endearment just tumbles out before he can stop and Dan tells himself it was said out of concern and nothing else.

_**A little.** _

Without warning, Abra rests her hand against Dan's chest, rubbing up and down slightly before stilling right over his beating heart. Dan hesitantly reaches out to wrap an arm around her small, slender frame, hugging her closer to his body. This prompts Abra to rest her head into the crook of Dan's shoulder and neck as she burrows further against him. It's crazy how good she's gotten at this. It feels as though she's really here right beside him.

_How's this?_

_**Much better.** _

_Good. Can't have my little angel shivering._

It's not out of the ordinary for Dan to be using pet names, but the tone and context in which he uses them now is enough to make him feel ashamed.

_**I like it when you call me that. Makes me feel special.** _

_That's because you are special, sweet pea._

The endearment makes Abra cling tighter to him and she rubs her face against Dan like a cat trying to get comfortable. Dan takes his other arm, the one trapped between them, and hooks it under and around the young girl so that he's cradling her in both of his arms now. He brings a hand up to cup the back of her head, supporting Abra in gentle embrace as he sifts his fingers through her hair. The older man leans his head down so that his face is buried snuggly into the top of Abra's head and inhales slowly.

She smells like coconuts, most likely from her shampoo, and Dan thinks idly of the beach and pina coladas and sand crunching beneath his toes. Abra reminds him of a warm summer day. Everything about her is beautiful and vibrant. But then she shifts next to him, nearly laying on top of Dan at this point, and that beautiful day at the beach becomes overcast. And it's all because of him. Not because of the way he Shines, but because of what Abra does to him without even being aware of it.

_**How come you can't sleep?** _

_Nightmares._

_**About the hotel?** _

Oh God, Dan wishes it was about the Overlook, but he's never been a particularly lucky man. Dan didn't dream much about the Overlook anymore after it burned down, that _privilege_ was now cast onto Abra; her burden to bear. If only Dan's dreams could be so straight forward. He still has the long sleepless nights, but instead of ghouls and monsters, it's just Dan alone with his feelings for Abra.

_About you._

_**Me?** _

She sounds surprised; hopeful.

_I did some things to you that I shouldn't have._

He thought the admission would be harder to say, but it was as easy as drinking water; except he swallowed too hard and now his throat hurts.

_**Did you hurt me?** _

Dan doesn't respond; doesn't know how to. After an interlude of complete silence, Abra speaks up again.

_**Tell me what happened.** _

_I can't._

_**Why not?** _

_Because you're too young._

If only Dan could listen to his own advice, then he wouldn't be having this problem.

_**I saved the world from psycho hippies. I'm sure I can handle it.** _

There it is. That sassy petulance Dan has come to love so much and yet, he hates himself for letting a smile grace his features. This isn't a joke. He shouldn't be making light of the situation even if Abra doesn't know better. She does have a point though. Abra deserves to know the truth if they're going to keep being friends and do things like this. Abra needs to know.

_Well, I dreamt about you in my bed just like this._

Dan doesn't need to see the young girl's face to know that she's furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Even like this, Dan can get the vaguest hint of expression in Abra's thoughts projecting at him.

_**What's bad about that?** _

_We weren't cuddling._

_**What were we doing?** _

He swallows nervously, tightening an arm around her.

_Adult stuff._

_**Oh.** _

Dan never thought one tiny little syllable could be so devastating, but he was wrong. The worst thing about it is that Dan can't decipher the tone of it. It didn't sound disappointed or embarrassed or disgusted. It didn't sound nonchalant either, but there was something in the way Abra breathed it out that made Dan's stomach twist into knots. It was almost as if she was sort of just _accepting_ it. Or perhaps she just didn't know how to respond to such a bombshell.

_**Like… kissing?** _

The inquiry makes Dan flush bodily. The hairs on his arm and the back of his neck stand up and he can feel Abra probing his mind curiously.

_Yes, sweetie. Like kissing._

_**But it wasn't just kissing… was it?** _

She already knows the answer to that; can sense it right at the center of Dan's mind. Abra can see the truth plain as day as memories of her dance across Dan's subconscious. The cat's out of the bag and Abra's flying through all his files before he can even think to build up any type of defense. Not that Dan would be able to fend her off for long. And, like a tornado tearing through his memory palace, he's swept up into a whirlwind of repression.

_Abra--_

All of the dreams he's had about Abra coming flooding into him all at once, melding together to create a slideshow of shame; like those old projectors they used to use in school. Abra is there in a room full of empty chairs, smack dab in the middle of them all, watching the clips of half remembered wet dreams that seem to plague every corner of Dan's mind. Dan tries to flip the switch or tear out the cord, but the projector stays on much to the older man's dismay. Abra's not letting him hide this time.

Snapshots fill the white backdrop acting as a screen and the truth is laid out for Abra to gaze upon. She can see Dan holding her like he is right now, but instead of her lying halfway on top of Dan she's underneath him. She's wrapped up in his arms as he gently smooths a hand through her hair and murmurs unintelligible words to Abra. Abra thinks they must be sweet words of encouragement if Dan's body language is anything to go by. The things that follow after happen so fast that Abra almost can't keep up, but she sees it all. She sees the absolute love that washes over Dan as he acts upon his most shameful desires.

Abra watches herself like a spectator, watching Dan's dreams play out in their entirety. Dan's big hands caressing her tenderly as lips seek out warm skin to kiss. The hint of something more at the slightest press of hips underneath the covers. Dan looks so bewitched; panting hard. He's being so kind and considerate, almost as if he's moving in slow motion. More feather light kisses, a hand carding through hair, and a firm press of hips. Then there's a noise falling out of Abra's lips and for the first time since delving into Dan's mind, Abra blushes. Abra's cheeks turn a soft shade of pink while the color completely drains out of Dan's.

In an instant, Dan closes his mind off to Abra, though the attempt is weak and doesn't have the desired effect. Abra, having mercy, takes the hint and shuts the slideshow off with a blink of her eyes. She's already seen enough to understand what happens in the dark recesses of Dan's mind and she isn't sure what to make of it; doesn't know how to feel. She loves Dan and shares an unbreakable bond with him, but he's older and she's too young. Suddenly, the comment Dan had made that day on the bench when they first met in person was becoming a reality even if it hadn't started out that way.

_I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have to see that. You shouldn't have went looking._

_**Would you have told me the truth if I hadn't?** _

_I would've tried._

That's not good enough, Abra wants to say in return, but refrains because Dan sounds so broken. Dan figures she'll let go of him and leave him all alone to toss and turn by himself, seeing as how it's what he deserves, but her embrace tightens instead. He's a little taken aback by the action and hates himself for the relief that comes with it. He doesn't want her to go, but he knows it's the right thing to do. It seems Dan's going to have to be the mature adult he is and push himself far away from Abra.

_I think you should leave Abra._

Dan attempts to disentangle himself from her.

_**Why?** _

She clutches tighter.

_Because you shouldn't be around someone like me. You deserve to feel safe no matter what._

_**Will I ever really be safe after everything that's happened? I feel safest when I'm with you. We're stronger together.** _

_Abra..._

_**No… I'm staying right here. You're not strong enough to push me away.** _

Stubborn as a damn mule, Dan's father would say. Dan knows he should really put his foot down and tell Abra how it's going to be, but the young girl had a point. Abra needs him just as much as he needs her; like how Dan needed Hallorann when he was younger. Either way, Abra's right. Dan can't banish her away back to her room because she's far more powerful than he could ever be.

_Okay. You win. But I trust you to tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any moment._

_**You could never make me feel uncomfortable.** _

_Even after what you saw?_

_**You love me. That's all.** _

Although it sounds incredibly naive, Dan commends Abra's persistence to see the brighter side of things, but it doesn't give him much solace. Dan is all too aware of the taboo surrounding their relationship and now that Abra _knows_ it makes it even harder to delude himself into normalcy. Abra can justify his feelings and say everything's alright, but she's still so young. Despite how fast she's had to grow up over these past few months, she still has no clue how the real world works and one day she might wake up and realize that Dan is fubar.

Abra's hand moves from his chest and treads slowly down his abdomen to rest lazily just below his belly button. Dan looks down at her just as she's inching up, allowing Abra to kiss him awkwardly on the lips. He freezes and holds his breath, petrified like an animal staring up the barrel of a hunter's gun, while his heart feels as though it might explode out of his ribcage like a Chestburster from Alien. His whole body burns and it takes everything within him to not lick his lips.

_**And I love you too.** _

Dan wants to say that she's a poor judge of character and that she doesn't understand what love is, but he's exhausted and just wants to sleep. And Dan can rest easy knowing that Abra loves and accepts him despite everything. At least for the time being. Dan decides that that's good enough and kisses Abra on the top of her head as she burrows into him once again. Dan wraps his arms around the young girl, embracing her in a warm bear hug to end all others.

_Goodnight, sweetie._

_**Goodnight, Uncle Dan.** _


End file.
